


The Night of One Hundred Demons - Gallery

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Illustrations for my RenBya Spirit Society fic "The Night of One Hundred Demons", as done by AoiKurai.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Forest of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> So a while back, I was approached by an artist called AoiKurai, who had read "The Night of One Hundred Demons" and wanted to do an illustration for each chapter of the fic. I was so thrilled that I said she could, and she also gave me permission to share her artworks here!
> 
> Please go and support AoiKurai on her [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AoiKurai) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aoikuraiart/) if you can!

_Abarai Renji, Leader of the Okami_


	2. Council Meeting

_The Four Ruling Clan Heads_


	3. Baby Steps

_Renji hangs out with Rukia and Kaien._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this has been uploaded with AoiKurai's permission! Please go and support her on either Twitter or Instagram!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated in accordance to when AoiKurai finishes her drawings as well. Again, please go and give her lots of love on her Twitter or Instagram if you can~!


End file.
